Digital Fantasy
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Conmemorando el quince-avo aniversario. "Un DigiMundo al borde del cataclismo por una guerra, Los Siete Demonios del Inframundo que buscan la ruina y los Caballeros que buscan detenerlos, Fuerzas del Lejano Pasado a los ángeles, Diez Guerreros Legendarios, un Dios dormido y el Enemigo Final. Una historia donde los sueños mueren y son aplastados o sobresalen bajo el mañana"
1. Prologo

**Digimon Fantasy.**

**Prologo: **

Desde el Infierno

En las profundidades del Área Oscura, el cementerio de los datos borrados, el príncipe errante de los demonios surcaba a toda velocidad las planicies áridas, viajando en su infernal motocicleta, apodada Behetmon; normalmente, estaría en la búsqueda de algún digimon medianamente poderoso para pelear y absorber sus datos, satisfaciendo el hambre de su Pecado Capital: la Gula; sin embargo, Beelzebumon, uno de los Siete Señores Demonio, tenía otras prioridades que emergieron en el último momento.

Su camino conducía directo a las profundidades del Abismo, lugar donde se resguardaba una antigua reliquia del Área Oscura y donde le estaba esperando sus 'camaradas'.

Por camaradas entendía el hecho de que se trataba de un grupo de digimon tan terribles como él, quizás hasta más; tan poderosos y manipuladores que, para evitar la total aniquilación de las hordas infernales (por motivos estratégicos), formaron un grupo, un consejo encargado de tomar las decisiones importantes, tratando de tener en cuenta las decisiones del otro. Aunque, en realidad, no hacían más que conspirar entre sí.

Tanto así que las reuniones ya no se efectuaban; ni su líder, ya cansado de la situación, los llamaba.

Por líder se entendía al digimon más poderoso de los Siete.

Dejando eso de un lado, resultó extraño que ese digimon los hubiese llamado, considerando la cantidad de problemas que habían tenido en el pasado, y, sobre todo, en aquel lugar.

Al llegar se encontró, a primera vista, con la reliquia maldita que conocía de primera mano, la Tumba del Pecado Original; una puerta que fue forjada en el momento de la creación de la Zona Oscura, hecha por el señor maligno que introdujo el mal por primera vez al DigiMundo, su anfitrión, GranDracmon. El señor de los Vampiros, como se apodaba, se encontraba recostado al lado de la Tumba esperando con ansias la llegada de todos.

Beelzebumon no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa, a la cual respondió con una sonrisa burlesca.

Por lo cual bufó molesto.

En ello, los demás hicieron acto de presencia.

Una hermosa y voluptuosa figura apareció a medida que llamas de color verde se hicieron presentes; una vez apagadas, dejaban ver a una mujer de piel pálida y cabello negro, la cual sujetaba con numerosos peines de color dorado; tenía un vestido purpura que cubrió lo necesario, a excepción de sus prominentes pechos, los cuales paseaba con orgullo; además, quizás su característica más relevante, de llevar una garra dorada.

La esencia de sus poderes corruptores, disfrazado de belleza sin igual.

Lilithmon bien se había ganado su sobrenombre de 'Diosa de la Oscuridad'.

Traía consigo una cadena pesada, la cual sujetaba a su siguiente compañero, en medio de su vigilia. Belphemon en modo durmiente, tenía el aspecto de una criatura angelical que no haría daño a nadie, sin embargo, haría bien en recordar que se trataba de uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio; si bien dormido no representaba ninguna amenaza, despierto ya era una situación totalmente diferente.

Posteriormente un estremecedor gruñido surcó el lugar.

GranDracmon, Lilithmon y Beelzebumon alzaron su vista para ver a la criatura colosal; tan enorme que se podría decir que se encontraba en todas partes. El cocodrilo demoníaco de color rojo, Leviamon en persona, miró enfurecido a los tres presentes por haberlo sacado de su dominio, el Mar de las Tinieblas; no obstante, uno de ellos si tenía la culpa y, no obstante, Leviamon no podía hacer nada en contra suya.

Por supuesto, Belphemon no se inmuto ni un poco.

Casi, al mismo tiempo, llegaron dos de los más competitivos y activos de los Siete Señores Demonio, en cuanto a fechorías y conspiraciones hacia el mundo de la superficie se refiere. Barbamon y Demon fueron directo al punto, es decir, a GranDracmon, sin notar el hecho de que también se encontraron Leviamon, Belphemon, Lilithmon y Beelzebumon; el primero, el sabio retorcido del grupo, fue un brujo demoníaco de larga barba blanca con una máscara dorada; el segundo, escondió su monstruoso cuerpo por debajo de una túnica roja, dejando a la vista sus ojos azules, sus dos cuernos blancos y sus dos grandes alas negras de su espalda.

Tal como Leviamon, Demon se mostraba irritado por el hecho de estar en ese lugar, junto con todos ellos.

GranDracmon pensaba que sería extraño si fuera de otra forma.

Y por último él más importante, a sus propias palabras, la reunión no podría empezar sin su presencia. Como en tiempos antiguos, prefirió mostrarse como era en la época inmaculada; el ángel de aspecto infantil, el cual sobresalía, físicamente, por su cabello rubio y ojos azules, en compañía de la señal del Digital Hazard que portaba en su mano izquierda; inteligente y decidido, quien pensaba con cabeza fría y mantenía a los otros Señores Demonio bajo regla.

Pobre de la alma quien se atrevía a desafiar a Lucemon, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad y Señor del Mal.

"¿Extrañas los viejos tiempos?"

Preguntó GranDracmon, divertido ante el hecho.

Una mota blanca en medio de un mar oscuro.

"Podría decirse, no es muy común que requieras de nuestra presencia, aun con el hecho que cada uno preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas"

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Lilithmon, hasta ella, se mostró bastante molesta; sino fuera por ese pequeño infortunio, ahora mismo se encontraría disfrutando de cuanto digimon atractivo se cruzara en su camino.

"Es cierto. Además que el gran señor de los Vampiros, rey del área oscura, no se molestaría con simples juegos" comentó Barbamon, al tiempo que acariciaba su barba "No somos tus simples marionetas"

GranDracmon, la gran bestia, asintió de acuerdo.

"Por supuesto, tratar de controlarlos sería un desperdicio para mi y su potencial"

"¿Qué quieres?"

Preguntó Demon, cada vez más arto de tanto parloteo sin sentido.

"No se trata de lo que yo quiero, mis queridos _amigos. _Mas bien se trata de algo que ustedes han anhelado por mucho tiempo"

Entonces, GranDracmon invocó un cofre de calavera con la ayuda de su magía negra; al abrirla, ni uno solo de los Demon Lords evitó sorprenderse por su contenido: Siete Llaves, cada una perteneciente a un señor del abismo. Las posesiones que GranDracmon les había arrebatado en el pasado, ahora mismo se encontraban delante de sus narices.

"Con estas Llaves podrán abrir la Tumba del Pecado Original"

Dijo mostrando sus colmillos blancos, sobresalientes de su labio superior.

"Y, por supuesto, ustedes saben lo que significa"

"Con esas Llaves podremos salir del Área Oscura cuando nos plasca" comentó Beelzebumon asombrado, dirigiendo su mirada a Lucemon, quien intentaba reprimir una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, sobretodo cuando se trataba de un regalo proveniente del señor de los Vampiros.

"¿Por qué querías dárnoslas?"

Dijo Lilithmon, uniéndose por primera vez a la conversación.

"Es el beneficio de la oscuridad, ya saben; toda la desesperación que puedan provocar en el mundo de la superficie sirven"

Claro, GranDracmon, la existencia del mal que se alimentaba de la tristeza y amargura de los digimon, los cuales incrementaban su poder; las semillas de la oscuridad que implantaba en sus corazones le llenaban de su fuerzas y le permitía, además, extender su influencia hacia otros mundos. De esa manera los había atrapado a ellos, los ángeles que transformó en los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio del Área Oscura.

"¿Sólo eso?"

Preguntó Lucemon.

"Los tiempos han cambiado, amigo mio" respondió a la inquietud, haciendo entrega de cada una de las Siete Llaves a sus correspondientes dueños "Es la hora en que dejemos de pelear entre nosotros, solo así todos nuestros objetivos se cumplirán"

_"Incluyendo los suyos" _pensó el ángel de cabello rubio "_mas no es una oportunidad que se desperdicie" _

"De acuerdo, haremos como tu desees; solo te daré la advertencia: si te cruzas en mi camino, no esperes la misericordia del señor del DigiMundo"

GranDracmon asintió en respuesta.

"¿Y los Caballeros de la Realeza? Seguro nos darán caza apenas se enteren de nuestra excursión fuera de la Zona Oscura"

Preguntó Demon, sosteniendo su Llave por medio de la levitación, mirándola fijamente en espera de la respuesta.

El señor de los Vampiros sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando, de nuevo sus dos colmillos blancos. Un gesto que hizo temer a sus enemigos, señal de que sabía algún conocimiento que poseía, el cual, generalmente, le daba una enorme ventaja.

"Descuiden camaradas, los Caballeros de la Realeza no están en posición de hacer nada"

* * *

><p>Batalla de los Cielos.<p>

Una sombra amenazante circuló por los dominios sagrados de Homeostasis, actual Dios que regía sobre el mundo digital; acompañado por un gran ejercito de miles de digimon. Cada uno jurando lealtad a su general y a su emperador, un antiguo ángel que sirvió a Dios y como digno ejemplo de sus antecesores, cayo en la desconfianza y posterior ira hacia su creador. De eso se trataba esta nueva guerra, una rebelión en contra de la Divinidad.

Omnimon fue miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza, su líder de respaldo mientras Alphamon, el ermitaño oscuro, se mantenía ausente; combatía contra un numeroso ejército que los había tomado por sorpresa, a él y sus demás compañeros. Se sintió un estúpido al no darle importancia a los movimientos de aquel ángel, se encontraba tan ocupado tratando de descifrar aquella profecía que, simplemente, se descuidaron; ahora mismo luchaban a ciegas contra su ejército, sin saber realmente las razones de su levantamiento.

Claro, Bagramon discutió con Homeostasis en el pasado e, incluso, llegó a atacarlo; haciéndose acreedor de su castigo Divino, en el cual perdió mitad de su cuerpo y sus alas, una vez grandes, blancas y brillantes, ahora carbonizadas por una furia más allá de la comprensión. Más nunca le pareció un digimon maligno como los legendarios Reyes Demonio, los cuales habían encarcelado en el Área Oscura hace ya tanto tiempo; es mas, en su tiempo de exilio se dedicó a ayudar a los digimon de las Tierras Bajas con consejos de un sabio.

No era extraño que se le llamara el Sabio de la Muerte.

Y hablando del mismo Diablo.

"Omnimon, hace tanto tiempo que no nos habíamos visto"

Llevaba un aspecto distinto, diferente a la última vez que habían cruzado palabras. Era muy evidente el enorme brazo y pierna esqueléticos que había usado para reemplazar las partes que había perdido en aquella batalla; ya no era capaz de distinguir el aura angelical del caído, ahora en mas se encontraba delante de otro demonio.

"Bagramon, ¿Cuál es el objeto de todo esto?"

Exigió saber.

"No vengo aquí para darte explicaciones, viejo amigo. Esto es lo que parece, he venido aquí para conquistar el cielo y, por tanto, exterminar las armadas de los Caballeros de la Realeza"

"¿Viniste tu mismo a acabar conmigo?"

Bagramon asintió pues ningún otro digimon de su ejército hubiera podido contra Omnimon; de por si, un Caballero de la Realeza era una fuerza imponente, como tal eran quienes habían encerrado a los Demon Lords en el Área Oscura y quienes eran elegidos como sirvientes de Dios, mas Omnimon lo llevaba en otro nivel. Anteriormente podría decir que se trataba del digimon más poderoso en todo el DigiMundo, contando con la ausencia de Lucemon, la inactividad de GranDracmon y la natural desaparición de Alphamon, su líder.

Pero ahora, con sus nuevas adquisiciones, la batalla estaría del otro lado.

"Realmente no se lo que pretendes mas no puedo permitirme que cualquier digimon, incluso si fue un valioso amigo del pasado, amenace la seguridad y estabilidad del DigiMundo"

Omnimon se levantó en armas y atacó a Bagramon, quien respondió con su brazo esquelético ante el choque de la espada.

Para cuando Bagramon lo hubo apartado de si, Omnimon, como buen combatiente que era, vio un punto débil en la defensa del demonio que no desaprovechó; apuntando con su enorme cañón desató un rayo de energía devastador. El rey demonio se vio sorprendido por el movimiento tan veloz, resultando en que el ataque enemigo le diera a quemarropa.

Muchos de los digimon, pertenecientes al ejército de Bagramon, vieron con temor la posibilidad de que se líder fuera derrotado.

Mas no sería así.

"¿Cómo?"

Se preguntó Omnimon al ver que las heridas de Bagramon comenzaban a regenerarse.

Con una carcajada, el ángel caído decidió atender a las dudas del caballero.

"Durante mi destierro encontré un lugar que fue abandonado por ustedes, los Caballeros de la Realeza, hace mucho tiempo. Los restos del Tallo del Árbol del Mundo, lugar de descanso de Yggdrasil, antiguo Dios de este mundo"

Omnimon abrió sus ojos a mas no poder ante aquella revelación.

Eso significa que...

"Por supuesto, use partes del Tallo de Yggdrasil para regenerar las partes de mi cuerpo que habían sido destruidas. Al hacerlo, en mi mente se guardaron las historias y leyendas que ocurrieron en el pasado del DigiMundo; también me otorgaron nuevos poderes como la habilidad de remover las almas de sus cuerpos, ver todo lo sucedente en el DigiMundo con tan solo desearlo y _crear nuevos tipos de digimon_"

Lo último lo añadió con una sonrisa oscura.

_"Es como en el pasado, el poder que adquirió le ha corrompido, como a Lucemon en los Tiempos Antiguos del DigiMundo; es mas que razón suficiente para considerarlo como una amenaza a la estabilidad y el orden. Lo siento Bagramon, pero no hay otra opción más que destruirte" _

"¡Prepárate!"

Exclamó con un grito de guerra; para entonces Omnimon ya se había abalanzado, apuntando su espada directo hacia el pecho de Bagramon. Esta vez, el rey demonio logró esquivar el ataque siendo su oportunidad para contraatacarlo; empuño su mano izquierda de tal forma que liberó una gran ráfaga de poder, el cual podría hacer añicos a una montaña entera.

Pero, a su cercanía con el cuerpo de su enemigo, se sorprendió al ver que su ataque había fallado.

Ahora mismo, Omnimon lanzaba una patada justo en su cabeza, mandándolo a volar.

Bagramon chocó con dureza contra la dura tierra del suelo, generando un fuerte dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una tormenta. Apenas hubiera podido exhalar sus primeras bocanadas de aire, Omnimon ya se encontraba al lado suyo, listo para su siguiente golpe.

Entonces pudo sentir en mano propia lo que era enfrentarse a uno de estos poderosos digimon.

La diferencia con ellos era simple, él no era un peleador experimentado como cada miembro de los Caballeros Reales; de hecho, los únicos que le podían hacer frente eran los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y los Doce Olímpicos, aunque estos últimos han perdido la costumbre de la guerra. Era por esa misma razón que Yggdrasil no tuvo enemigos durante bastante tiempo hasta que, claro esta, sus propios Caballeros le traicionaron.

Bagramon atacó de nuevo, extendiendo su enorme garra, siendo nuevamente bloqueada por Omnimon.

A pesar de ello, el rey demonio no pensaba ceder.

"Es inútil" dijo Omnimon "¿Cuál es el objeto de esta rebelión si sabes que no posees la fuerza necesaria para acabar con nosotros? Aunque tuvieses a todo el DigiMundo de tu lado"

Sin embargo, Bagramon sonrió, aunque de manera sutil; cosa que desconcertó al Caballero Real.

De un momento a otro, Bagramon atacó con una nueva fuerza que sobrellevó a Omnimon; el rey demonio adoptaba un nuevo estilo de pelea cada segundo, haciéndole imposible predecir que era lo que haría después. Debía ser los miembros del Tallo de Yggdrasil, seguramente, en sus nuevos conocimientos estaba la forma de como contrarrestar el OmegaInforce, el poder dado por Yggdrasil, el cual le permitía predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos, incluso antes de que estos los pensasen.

Esta lucha no sería tan fácil como lo había pensado en un principio.

Pero sería la única manera de acabar con sublevación que terminaría por destruir todo el DigiMundo.

La gran garra volvió a chocar contra la espada, esta vez, siendo el Caballero que sintiera el poder abrumador.

Supo entonces que Bagramon se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo.

"Es interesante Omnimon, todas las veces que te enfrenté en el pasado y no fui capaz de causarte un simple rasguño y, ahora, la historia esta de mi favor. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que un digimon tenga el poder para derrotar a Omnimon, de los Caballeros Reales"

Comentó el Rey Demonio, al tiempo que preparaba un ataque devastador.

* * *

><p>"El puño de Hierro del Emperador"<p>

Un digimon maligno observaba desde una distancia segura la terrible batalla entre los digimon más poderosos. Maldecía y lamentaba el hecho de que aun no fuera capaz de enfrentar a ninguno de ellos; aun le faltaba mucho para poder desafiarlos. Por eso estaba en el puesto de mirador, esperando que Omnimon y Bagramon se exterminaran mutuamente, pero eso no era digno de un noble.

_"Bagramon, de todos los digimon existentes, nunca pensé que tu colocarás el DigiMundo de cabeza; mas bien, eso es algo que yo hubiera hecho" _

Pensó con diversión antes de retirarse.

Ya había acabado con muchos de los sirvientes de los Caballeros de la Realeza, pero su número era ventaja; se aseguraría de volver cuando las cosas se calmasen un poco.

Por ahora, DarkKnightmon vería el mundo caerse a pedazos desde las sombras.

* * *

><p>Omnimon había logrado esquivar la técnica maestra de Bagramon, el puño de Hierro del Emperador; raramente, la situación le había permitido algunos momentos de calma para analizar la devastación realizada por aquel poder. En pocas palabras, los Cielos habían sido aniquilados por la mano del Rey Demonio, o puño, lo cual sonaba más adecuado; digimons que había pertenecido a su armada e, incluso, los propios ejércitos de Bagramon, todos ellos murieron por el poder aplastante. Por ser un Caballero Real, seguro hubiera sobrevivido.<p>

Mas evitar el ataque era lo más sensato.

"¡Bagramon! Pagarás por esto"

El rey demonio observaba desde el suelo, con su penetrante ojo rojo; preparado para cualquier cosa que Omnimon le lanzara.

Entonces un poderoso haz de energía emergió del cañón del santo Caballero.

_"No hay modo de que pare eso" _

Pensó Bagramon, haciéndose a un lado; pero no lo suficiente rápido como para resultar ileso del terrible daño. Sin embargo, el Emperador del joven ejército tuvo suerte de que uno de sus subordinados hubiera llegado en su ayuda; no cualquiera de ellos, cualquier otro, incluso Blastmon, un digimon de terribles poderes, hubiera quedado en cenizas.

Este se había convertido en su general más poderoso.

"_Supongo que ya habrá derrotado a los demás Caballeros de la_ Realeza"

Fue un samurai oscuro, cuya espada emergía una energía caótica; apenas si era capaz de controlarla. Omnimon lo sabía porque, precisamente, esa espada de energía pura había detenido el ataque de su cañón.

"Soy Tactimon, general del Ejército Bagra; lamento si llegué un poco tarde al combate, resulta que los Caballeros Reales resultaron ser más que una simple molestia"

Su cuerpo tenía gran cantidad de bolladuras y demás quemaduras, un pequeño hilo de datos escapaba de su casco y brazo izquierdo; obviamente, su lucha contra tres miembros de la élite de Dios no fue como pasear por el parque y, sin embargo, lo había derrotado. Aunque no tanto como para destruirlos, al menos se aseguró de dejarlos inconscientes el tiempo suficiente para que no interfirieran con su siguiente objetivo.

Omnimon.

"Con que tu eres el monstruo del que me informaron mis compañeros"

Dijo el aludido.

"¿monstruo? ¿Así es como llaman al más fuerte?"

Tactimon agitó su enorme espada, la cual fue hecha con la energía suficiente como para partir una estrella a la mitad. Omnimon jamás estaría preparado para tal poder y, a pesar de todo, también uso un ataque monstruoso: _All Delete. _Ambos poderes chocaron y, bajo los ojos horrorizados de Bagramon, quien supo cuales eran los efectos de ambas técnicas, el DigiMundo fue resquebrajado.

_"El digimundo no podrá soportarlo, se despedazará en muchas partes, piezas. Al menos 'All Delete' asegura un reinició que puedo usar a mi favor pero tengo que asegurarme de sellar esa espada; podría hacer un cataclismo que no sería capaz de reparar"_

Ese día un poderoso caballero caía derrotado, otro gerrero se levantaba invicto y un demonio realizó su primera conquista, nada menos que en el Cielo de Homeostasis, Dios de los Digimon.

* * *

><p>En el vacío.<p>

Miles de almas corruptas, melancólicas y arrepentidas; quienes no pudieron resolver sus asuntos en vida. Todos ellos fueron arrastrados por una fuerza incomprensible en una singularidad, proveniente de un espacio lejano; el Cielo donde reside Dios y sus Caballeros de la Realeza, todas esas entidades supieron que de ahí provenía la perturbación.

De inmediato recordaron las injusticias por las cuales tuvieron que vivir.

Ser borrados tempranamente de la existencia.

Ser cazados por los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Ser rechazados por los digimon por su apariencia retorcida por algún gen desconocido.

Todos ellos fueron eliminados del DigiMundo por su propia estabilidad, a causa de Dios. ¿Quién se creía este sujeto, aunque fuera divinidad, como para dictar que su existencia no debía ser?

Las ilusiones murieron para ser llenadas con odio, odio que se fue fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo y que, con este impulso de energía,era capaz de distorsionar dimensiones, finalmente daba el último paso. Las consciencias se unieron en una sola a medida que un solo cuerpo surgía de toda la energía circundante, pero aun faltaba y ellos lo sabían.

Necesitarían a un agente.

Alguien que les diera más odio y oscuridad para poderse terminar de formar.

Mirando hacia el portal del Área Oscura, encontraron a quien interpretaría a la perfección aquel papel; cualquiera de los Siete Reyes les podría proporcionar de la oscuridad necesaria mas él, la personificación del rencor, sobresalía de entre todos ellos para sus objetivos.

Una vez culminada su elección, la entidad corrupta sonreiría prometiendo venganza sobre todo el DigiMundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR: <strong>Lamento mi demora con mis demás Fic, pero últimamente, he estado buscando la historia que representara bien al quinceavo aniversario de Digimon; siento que esta podría hacer, un homenaje a todas las temporadas y peliculas de la saga que han transmitido hasta ahora, junto a elementos de los mangas publicados, por lo cual tendrá mucho spoiler; sin embargo, todo junto en una misma linea argumental. Espero que les guste y sepan que pronto continuaré con los demás fic.

ATT: LGDA2TF


	2. Pelea en las Dunas

**Digimon Fantasy.**

**Capitulo I**

_Lucha en las Dunas_

"Qué molestos"

Bramó una figura oscura, dentro de los aposentos del gran Imperio que ahora se extendía por todo el DigiMundo como una enfermedad; eran pocos quienes le oponían resistencia, muy pocos quienes podían desafiar sus extensos ejércitos y que, con cada conquista, crecía cada vez más; incluso habían derrotado a los Caballeros Reales, los sagrados guardianes y quienes se catalogaron como los digimon más poderosos. Sin embargo existieron quienes se interponían entre él y la perfección, el dominio absoluto; había lugares que eran intocables para la propia mano del Emperador, siendo los dominios de las Bestias Sagradas y el Castillo de GranDracmon ejemplos de ello.

Tactimon tenía distribuidas varias tropas, rodeando un gran desierto que se mostraba en una de sus pantallas holográficas, proyectada sobre una pared negra.

Se rumoreaba que existía una tribu de guerreros, fieles a una diosa; al parecer las suposiciones eran ciertas pues todo intento de entrar en aquel territorio había resultado infructuoso.

Debían ser digimon del tipo ángel para que le dieran ese tipo de problemas.

"Quizás deberías cambiar de estrategia, Tactimon"

Escuchó una risa femenina burlona, junto con su dueña que emergió de la oscuridad.

El general encaró a su más reciente compañera de trabajo, un digimon muy peligroso de tratar; aun no entendía del todo como su amo Bagramon había permitido que se uniera a sus filas. Con ojos desdeñosos confrontó a la demonio de piel blanca, cabello negro, vestido morado y garra dorada, Lilithmon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, bruja desalmada?" Preguntó con evidente fastidio.

Mas la Diosa de la Oscuridad ignoró la actitud mordaz y habló como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Si mas recuerdo, ese lugar es el punto focal para una tribu de guerreros que obedecen la voluntad Divina de una diosa; obviamente, por sus servicios, la diosa les debe dotar de poderes especiales para poder enfrentar la Invasión"

"¿Y eso de que nos sirve?"

Cuestionó, esta vez un poco más calmado.

"De nada en realidad, eso en cuanto a ti que solo eres el fiel perro faldero del Emperador"

Tactimon hubiera dado todo por decapitar a Lilithmon en ese mismo instante, incluso si se trataba de su alto rango en las armadas del ejército; además sabía que no era tan fácil como parecía en un principio, después de todo Bagramon había sellado el terrible poder de su espada y, además, se trataba de un Demon Lord, uno de los digimon más destructivos y poderosos que hubiera podido existir.

Hizo de todo su autocontrol para dirigirse a la señora del mal.

Con toda la calma posible.

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres?"

Además porque se estaba humillando a su mismo, recibiendo los consejos de tal demonio de baja categoría.

"Su Fe es todo lo que tienen" respondió toda divertida "Era igual cuando era un ángel del Cielo, mas cuando me dí cuenta que era falsa perdí todo lo que tenía. Fui arrastrada al Área Oscura como una vil prisionera... se que mi vida personal no es de tu interés, pero en toda lección de historia hay una moraleja que aprender y aplicar. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Tactimon asintió en silencio.

Lilithmon hizo a su vez lo mismo, satisfecha que al menos, por una vez, Tactimon tomará sus sugerencias en serio y dejara al lado su orgullo. Para ser sincera, le recordaba a alguien en especial, un digimon que había compartido su vida con ella durante todos esos años de oscuridad.

"Entonces"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Puedes cederme el mando de tus tropas por esta ocasión? Para estos obstáculos nada mejor que la mano delicada de una dama para suavizar la situación" preguntó la demon lord, pasando la punta de su garra por el pecho del general.

Aunque Tactimon sabía que esa garra dorada era muy peligrosa, no se movió un centímetro.

Lilithmon no estaba tan loca como para asesinarlo en medio de los cuarteles generales.

En sus propias palabras _"Soy una Doncella que le gusta ir directo al punto"_

Tactimon suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que la Diosa de la Oscuridad no pensaba recibir un 'no' por respuesta. Un suspiro que se convirtió en gruñido cuando noto la sonrisa de victoria de Lilithmon, como la de un niño, y eso era lo que más le molestaba de ella; no era lo suficientemente grande para comenzar a tomar las cosas en serio.

¿Acaso era tonta? o.. ¿Era un intrincado disfraz social para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, un demonio calculador? Prefería pensar en la segunda opción, al menos tenía sentido teniendo en su conocimiento que Lilithmon se encontraba encerrada en el Área Oscura; aunque sería gracioso considerar la primera pregunta, probablemente todos esos años la habían convertido en un saco de datos con un mono con dos platillos por cabeza.

Casi se reía al imaginarlo.

"¿Recordaste un chiste?"

Al parecer, Lilithmon había notado ese gesto.

"No, mi lady"

Al menos era respetuoso con las damas, sobre todo las de alto rango y poderes destructivos.

_"Tactimon, definitivamente te pareces tanto a él" _

Lilithmon salió pensativa de la cámara oscura, dejando a Tactimon en compañía del tercer general, quien no había dicho palabra alguna durante la reunión, no podía culparlo pues formular estrategias no era su fuerte; pero, si algo estaba segura, es que estaba más inmovido de lo normal. Dejando eso de un lado, ella tenía una razón propia, la cual mantuvo oculta incluso al Emperador.

Las malas lenguas del Área Oscura, al cual podía acceder a voluntad ahora, le habían informado que el gran HolyAngemon se encontraba por esas zonas.

¿Por qué tanta importancia aun simple HolyAngemon?

Era porque no se trataba de un simple HolyAngemon.

_"¿Creíste que escaparías de mí? HolyAngemon. A estas horas debes saber que donde la luz es más fuerte, también lo es la oscuridad" _

Y tragada en su propia sombra, marchó hacia las Dunas.

* * *

><p>En medio de las montañas formadas por la arena del desierto, caminó un solitario digimon ángel de túnicas blancas y dos enormes pares de alas; se dirigía a un templo que se encontraba en este rincón olvidado por Dios y, lo que era buena noticia, inaccesible por las numerosas tropas del ejército Bagra. Pero había una mayor razón para llegar a esos lugares tan lejano, dejando de lado la traición de Cherubimon a la Triada Celestial, lo cual destruyó el mundo que conocían los ángeles.<p>

Entrenado para retener el agua de su cuerpo y resistir a las tentaciones del Desierto, HolyAngemon, antiguo gobernante del mundo Digital, no encontró muchos problemas en su viaje hacia su destino.

Una gran y hermosa estructura que se encontró en medio de la nada, de bello marmol y, él cual, no parecía sufrir ningún deterioramiento. Cuyas grandes puertas eran custodiadas por un Angemon y un Pegasusmon, atentos y vigilantes, los cuales le dirigieron una reverencia como modo de saludo a sus tierras sagradas e inhospitas. Una indicación del Angemon hacia los controladores, quienes se escondían dentro de los muros del Templo, las grandes puertas se abrieron.

HolyAngemon, de manera cortés saludo del mismo modo y entró acompañado por los guardias.

Su gran monumento fue un gran ángel de aspecto femenino que cubría su rostro con una máscara de color blanco; sujetaba con sus dos manos una espada brillante boca abajo y su mirada parecía juzgar a cada uno de los digimon que vivían y visitaban el templo; era una fuerza divina, un programa, que identificaba a los malechores y los juzgaba. De esa menera el templo en mitad del Desierto se mantenía puro, ajeno a las fuerzas del mal.

- "Hermano" -

Le saludó un Angemon, el cual resultaba ser su hermano menor y era el Digimon encargado de dirigir este lugar.

- "Todo va bien, al parecer" -

Comentó HolyAngemon mientras correspondía al saludo.

- "Estaba preocupado, no sabía que había sido de ti después del ataque a los Cielos" -

Era bien conocido por todos los digimon la gran batalla que se dió entre los ángeles Digimon, donde el ambicioso Cherubimon, movido por la codicia, traicionó a sus dos hermanos Celestiales y los venció en batalla. Entonces el DigiMundo fue entregado al caos por sus antiguos gobernantes, directo a las garras del Emperador Bagramon; también era sabido que sus protectores, los Caballeros Reales, fueron derrotados incluso antes de que todo empezara.

Las leyendas de los dioses guerreros de antaño se habían convertido en eso, meras leyendas.

- "Cherubimon no tuvo los suficientes poderes como para acabar con nosotros, tanto yo como Lady Ophanimon nos encontramos bien; sin embargo desconozco su verdadero paradero" -

- "Dejándo de lado eso último, me alegra que las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal; que sería del DigiMundo si el gran Seraphimon hubiera muerto en esa ocasión" -

Así era, HolyAngemon fue un formato que uso Seraphimon, señor de las leyes y la justicia en el Mundo, para esconderse de los generales del ejército Bagra; tres poderosísimos digimon que se encontraban al nivel de los Caballeros de la Realeza y los Siete Señores Demonio de los Digimon. Blastmon, el más anciano y no tan listo mas lo compensaba con una fuerza física y dureza incomparables; Tactimon, el más poderoso, quien le era atribuido la derrota de tres Caballeros Reales, y estratega excepcional, las víctorias del imperio eran debidas a él; y, por último, el tercero del que se tenía tan poco conocimiento pero que se dice que tiene gran conexión con el Área Oscura.

Fuera de eso, del tercero no se conoce su nombre.

- "¿Quién es él?" -

Era algo distinto a los digimon celestiales de los cuales poseía conocimiento, de hecho, nunca había visto un digimon como él.

- "Su nombre es Baalmon, lo acogimos cuando era pequeño; justo poco después de que empezara esta guerra" -

Le contestó el Angemon, dirigiendo su mirada a un pasillo donde se suponía que se encontraba aquel digimon mas este había desaparecido; HolyAngemon se mostró desconcertado, era la primera vez que un digimon burlaba sus sentidos, los sentidos de aquel que antiguamente, no hace tanto tiempo, gobernó el Mundo Digital por medio de las leyes. A parte de eso no le pareció más que un chico tímido que tenía curiosidad por un recién llegado, un poco solitario quizás, sin embargo, sentía que ese joven digimon ocultaba algo y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar de que se trataba.

- "¿Puedo hablar con él?" - preguntó el ángel de mayor edad.

- "Por supuesto" - contestó Angemon - "¿Puedo saber por qué?"

- "Simplemente deseo conversar, debe ser un chico muy interesante" -

- "Y muy fuerte" -

Añadió Angemon, recordando las tardes de practica de lucha que tenía el joven; de hecho, era él quien mantenía expulsado a las fuerzas de la armada Bagra.

- "Incluso es más fuerte que yo, ¿Puedes imaginártelo?" -

- "De hecho, puedo" -

Contestó HolyAngemon, desmoralizando a su hermano menor en unos pocos segundos; en realidad, le gustaba mucho hacer eso, era parte de la diversión de ser el hermano mayor. Pero dejando las burlas de un lado, tenía que hablar con ese digimon, había algo que no estaba tan bien en el templo como se aparentaba.

* * *

><p>Baalmon, un digimon de más reciente aparición en el templo de las Dunas, se encontró delante de una estatua de una dama de blanco; un ángel femenino de dos grandes alas emplumadas, la cual sostenía una espada de piedra boca abajo, clavada en el suelo; y su rostro, cubierto por una máscara que recordaba a la vestimenta de un Gran Señor Demonio, pero en lugar de representar la maldad, este ángel era símbolo de la pureza y la rectitud. Solo aquellos dignos de su juicio serían los llamados guerreros de la Diosa, digimon que representaban la bondad de la que tanto el DigiMundo necesitaba en este momento.<p>

Para Baalmon era un sueño recibir aquel don.

Ser un gran ángel era su más anhelado sueño, pero...

_"No funcionará querido" _

Tratando de ignorar la voz femenina que le susurraba desde las sombras, levantó su mano derecha para alcanzar el rostro de su diosa, o al menos eso parecía; esperanzado y con mucho esfuerzo creó una pequeña esfera de luz, sin embargo, esta se desbarató en no mas que unos segundos y, tiempo después, le fue imposible crear otra. Con un gran grito de angustia, expresó su desesperación al no ver su sueño cumplido; de tantos intentos hechos, tantos que perdió la cuenta, no logró nunca el reconocimiento de la diosa.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Gritó a la nada, esperando una respuesta.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía pertenecer a esa clase selecta de digimon sagrados que todo el DigiMundo admiraba por sus hazañas?

¿Por qué la vida le castigaba de ese modo?

Y, de nuevo, escuchó la voz femenina en su cabeza, riéndose de él y su miseria.

- "¡Cállate!" -

Exclamó a todo pulmón, solo logrando que la risa fuera más estridente y más neurótica, amenazando con dejarlo en la demencia.

_"...el pequeño y pobre Baalmon, lo siento mucho... pero esto muestra quien y de dónde vienes..." _

- "¡Es mentira!" -

_"...¿Por qué habría de mentirle a mi propio hijo?... es la verdad y no puedes negarlo..." _

- "mentirosa" -

_"...es la verdad, nunca serás el guerrero de esa insípida Diosa, porque ya sirves a otra..." _

- "Yo no soy como ustedes... mi origen, no significa nada..." - dijo temeroso, simplemente no podía creer las palabras de ese demonio, el cual se atrevía a decir que era su madre.

Aquella voz de la demonia era aplastante, incluso, sabiendo que ella no se encontraba ni a cinco kilómetros del lugar, podía sentir en su espalda como se curvaban sus labios en una sonrisa y como sus ojos se posaban, vigilando todos sus movimientos. ¿Por qué él? No podría ser realmente su hijo, el descendiente de la más negra oscuridad del abismo.

Pero, por algunos segundos, la nefasta presencia se esfumo en pos de una luz cálida; girando a la dirección de donde provenía, se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que HolyAngemon; aquel arcángel digimon que venía de visita al templo de las Dunas, envestido por esa túnica de color blanco y el cual extendía apaciblemente sus dos alas. HolyAngemon, la vista que le ofrecía, le llenaba de una paz interna que no había tenido desde hace mucho, desde que esa fuerza maligna comenzó a hostigarle.

- "No te ves muy bien" - comentó el arcángel digital, quien caminó hasta llegar al lado de Baalmon.

Y sin quitar la vista de la estatua, hecha de marfil blanco tan puro y brillante, continuó con la conversación.

- "¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te atormenta?" -

Fue muy directo al grano.

Su rostro palideció, HolyAngemon debió escuchar algo de su conversación, ni tan conversación ya que solo estuvo gritando al aire, pero. ¿Qué tanto hubo escuchado el gran arcángel, si ese fuese el caso? Sin embargo, ¿Realmente había escuchado algo? Fue en esos momentos que Baalmon tuvo que mantener la calma; tenía que desviar la atención del gran HolyAngemon de su acosador oscuro.

No deseaba pensar en el rechazo de aquellos seres que vivían en la luz, a los cuales siempre deseo servir.

- "No estoy juzgándote" -

Hablaba HolyAngemon, de una forma muy relajada y hasta comprensiva.

- "...puedes hablar conmigo, te aseguro que yo seré tu único confidente y, claro, esa bella dama..." -

Baalmon observó a su diosa tallada en piedra, sabiendo que HolyAngemon se estaba refiriendo a ella; la diosa que fue la única que conoció su dolor, pero aun así le ignoraba. ¿En serio podría confiar en ese ángel que se había acercado? Era el hermano mayor del señor Angemon, su mentor, según lo que alcanzó a espiar de aquella conversación; recordaba de forma clara como Angemon le hablaba acerca de un digimon arcángel que brindaba justicia a aquellos que la necesitaba.

- "...estas muy pensativo..." -

Como el gran Seraphimon, el arcángel que gobernó el DigiMundo en los tiempos de paz y entonces reaccionó; era lo que ella deseaba, era por eso que ese demonio le hostigaba. Ahora nada podría detenerla, excepto la luz del arcángel Seraphimon, sin embargo...

- "Tiene que irse, por favor... señor Seraphimon.." -

HolyAngemon, al parecer, no mostró sorpresa porque el joven Baalmon supiera su nombre.

Este se tomó tiempo para hablar.

- "Baalmon, lo se" -

- "¿Cómo?" - exclamó el aludido con sorpresa.

- "Tu mismo lo dijiste... soy Seraphimon, el ángel del Juicio. Puedo ver a través del corazón de todos los digimon y, mi querido amigo, tu eres quien debe salir de aquí; lo digo por tu seguridad..." -

El semblante de HolyAngemon había cambiado, al de ser un digimon amable a uno frío y duro; aunque Baalmon no pudiese ver su rostro por culpa de la máscara blanca que traía puesta. Pero la furia no era dirigida hacia el joven digimon, en cambio, la presión del gran arcángel se dirigió hacia la estatua de la diosa, la cual, bajo la mirada horrorizada de Baalmon, fue perdiendo su brillo característico. La imagen de su diosa se opacaba al tiempo que emergían grietas a través de esta; un olor de pudedrumbre surgió de la estatua y, finalmente, una presencia maligno inundó al recinto.

Baalmon reconoció la risa que provino después, la identificó como el demonio que le hablaba desde hace algunos meses.

- "_No puede ser..." - _pensó.

Deseó que fuera un mal sueño.

Pero estaba despierto y, con sus propios ojos, vio una gran bandada de murciélagos que emergieron de la estatua decadente, los cuales se arremolinaron frente a HolyAngemon y Baalmon uniéndose unos con otros. El resultado fue la figura eterna de una Demonia que había sido castigada hace mucho tiempo por el Dios Celestial, condenada hasta el fin de los tiempos a la oscuridad; Lilithmon de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio.

Fue inconcebible.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo un digimon como ese fuera del Área Oscura?

- "Lilithmon, realmente es una sorpresa" - comentó HolyAngemon, con innata frialdad.

- "Has sido muy útil, mi pequeño Baalmon..." - habló, ignorando las palabras dichas por el arcángel - "...el gobernador del DigiMundo tarde o temprano vendría a este lugar y tu fuiste la puerta que me permitió entrar... pero eres mi hijo, después de todo no debería sorprenderme..." -

- "¿Qué?" - dijo Baalmon en respuesta, con la cara pálida - "¡Yo no te ayudé!" -

- "Lo hiciste" - contestó Lilithmon, al tiempo que revisaba el recinto con su mirada.

- "..este lugar es muy seco, no entiendo que ven en este lugar como para protegerlo tanto... ni siquiera se que tanto ve Tactimon en él..." -

Baalmon y HolyAngemon se sorprendieron por sus palabras, esto les revelaba que Lilithmon, Diosa de la Oscuridad, era el tercer general del Bando del Ejército Bagra; eso también significaba que el Emperador Bagramon finalmente había puesto sus ojos en este lugar, para horror de Baalmon, Lilithmon logró lo que Tactimon había intentado por mucho tiempo, entrar al Santuario.

Y ahora, Baalmon observaba como su 'madre' tomaba un pedazo de la estatua de la de la diosa Guerrera de las Dunas, justo usando su garra dorada, un pedazo de la cabeza de la bella mujer.

- "Debo admitirlo, quien talló esta estatua tenía muy buen gusto, pero... es demasiado brillante para mi gusto..." -

Y con un simple gesto, el trozo de mármol tallado se derritió en la mano de la Vampiresa; no solo eso, los restos de la estatua que se encontraron en el suelo también se derritieron, como si se le hubieran echado un poderoso ácido a cada una de las piezas regadas.

- "Maldita..." - pronunció Baalmon con odio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a profanar de esa manera a un artefacto sagrado?

Se encontraba dispuesto a atacar a Lilithmon, sin embargo...

- "Baalmon, advierte a mi hermano... dudo que Lilithmon haya venido sola.." - dijo HolyAngemon, con el tono del gobernante del Mundo Digital.

- "..pero..." -

- "¡Ve!" - exigió HolyAngemon con dureza - "...no eres rival para uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio..." -

Baalmon miró al suelo apenado, después de la reprimenda de un superior; su vergüenza era producto de descubrir la razón detrás de las palabras del Seraphimon disfrasado. Lilithmon era, nada menos, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, un título que no se otorgaba por nada; cada uno de los siete eran digimon extremadamente poderosos, tanto que solo los Caballeros Reales eran capaces de enfrentarlos. Dudaba que él, en su nivel actual, pudiera hacer algo en frente de ese Demonio.

Por otro lado, HolyAngemon quizás tendría alguna oportunidad contra ella.

No en balde, era el antiguo gobernador de todo el Mundo Digital.

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, concentrado en cumplir la petición del arcángel digital.

Entonces HolyAngemon suspiró con alivio, ahora podría enfocarse en el inesperado y poderoso enemigo al que se enfrentaba en estos momentos. Al otro lado de la habitación, Lilithmon observó con deleite mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

* * *

><p>A la distancia podía observar uno de los escuadrones del Demon Lord, solo una fracción del gran ejército que comandaba la Diosa de las Tinieblas. Tenía que ser honesto, nunca se esperó que ese digimon fuera el tercer general de las Fuerzas de la armada Bagra; quizá aun no era momento de medir fuerzas con uno de los Tres Grandes Comandantes, pero, el también se había vuelto poderoso, su fuerza ahora no tenía comparación o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.<p>

De todas formas, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y eso nadie podía negarselo.

Supuso que ahora, el Caballero Oscuro, tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo quien era.

* * *

><p>- "Ha pasado tanto tiempo" -<p>

Lilithmon finalmente pudo decir que su duro esfuerzo valdría la pena, delante de ella estaba quien era conocido como el gran arcángel del DigiMundo, Seraphimon, quien escondía su verdadera forma, un disfraz de un digimon perfecto.

- "Dime, ¿cómo piensas enfrentarme como un simple HolyAngemon? ...Debes saber que la diferencia entre niveles es abismal..." -

- "...por supuesto, pero le ruego que no me subestime" -

Contesto el arcángel digital, quien también tenía una pregunta.

- "...es curioso, la sospecha que fuerzas oscuras me estaban buscando resultó ser cierta... ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?..." -

- "... como arcángel del DigiMundo tu conoces la ubicación de Kernell... es información todo lo que quiero..." -

HolyAngemon se mostró mucho más serio al escuchar las palabras. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Lilithmon con el conocimiento de la ubicación de Kernell? ¿Acaso pensaba ir a ese lugar?

- "No tiene sentido, ¿Qué podrías hacer sola en ese lugar?" -

Lilithmon era poderosa, pero no tanto como para producir un efecto irreversible en Kernell. No tenía sentido, sin embargo, tampoco era tonta; ella debía saberlo. Entonces ¿Por qué? Fue entonces cuando un foco en su cabeza se iluminó, ella como general solo debía estar recibiendo ordenes.

Probablemente esas ordenes provinieron del Emperador de la Armada, Bagramon.

Lo cual no fue nada bueno.

Su prioridad se convirtió en defender esa ubicación, a toda costa de las grandes armadas del Emperador Demonio; supo que tendría que luchar con ella con tal de defender ese secreto, como buen arcángel del DigiMundo.

- "¿Y bien?" -

La pregunta de Lilithmon se convertiría en la calma antes de la tormenta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Actualización de la serie, espero y ansió que les halla gustado y, un poco más rápido, tendré la continuación de esta batalla.

ATT: LGDA2TF


End file.
